Future Zamasu
Future Zamasu (ふつれ ざます) is an alternate counterpart of Zamasu from the mainstream timeline who was killed by Beerus the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. He was the former apprentice Supreme Kai of Universe 10 who later became a Supreme Kai. Zamasu is an ally of Goku Black (his past self from the main timeline) and formed the Time-Breakers from the Absalon Empire. Along with Goku Black, Future Zamasu was resurrected by Shido Black (who is his alternate counterparts son) and seeks revenge against Goku by killing his son Shido Itsuka. While Shido Black was defeated by Shido along with Future Trunks, Future Zamasu along with Goku Black was erased by Goku. Future Zamasu is the tertiary antagonist throughout Season Two in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality After meeting Black, this version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". While battling Goku and Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Future Trunks perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Zamasu openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and Black's plans. Zamasu is also shown to have compassion but is usually directed to Goku Black. Future Zamasu shows extreme care and concern to Goku Black when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless due to his immortality). Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Zamasu has two key character traits that differ from Black. As he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. However, like his counterparts, he considers killing Goku as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to Black who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. After been resurrected, Future Zamasu has become even more ruthless and by bringing human extinction to the Seventh Universe by any means necessary. Powers and Abilities Like his present counterpart, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy and after been revived by Shido Black, Future Zamasu's abilities has gradually increased significantly. Future Zamasu possesses power to easily defeat Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 and can outmatch both Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. It is stated by Kotori that his power is higher than that of Shido in his Perfect Super Saiyan 4 form. However at maximum power, Zamasu is equal to that of Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Rage and is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level is about 86,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Immortality – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using the Super Dragon Balls. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. ** Regeneration – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. * Healing - As a Kai, Future Zamasu possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. In the manga, during his team-up with Goku Black, they would repeatedly allow the latter to be grievously injured before Zamasu would heal him, thereby allowing Black's Saiyan body to become strengthened from the experience. This eventually allowed Black to fully master Goku's stolen body and unlock Super Saiyan Rosé. * Flight - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. * Energy Ball - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. * Aura Slide - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. ** God Split Cut '''(神裂斬)- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. * ''Ki'' Sense''' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the ki of other lifeforms. * Telekinesis - Like the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Future Zamasu is able to utilize telekinesis to hold down his foes. Used against Super Saiyan Goku in the manga. ** Psycho Javelin - Using his telekinesis Future Zamasu picks up numerous objects and fires them at his opponent. Transformations Beyond Limits Future Zamasu achieved this form, after been resurrected. Future Zamasu has the same appearance as his regular form, but has gained a tremendous increase in power and has a aura that resembles the Super Saiyan God transformation. In this form, Future Zamasu can overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form and easily defeated Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Rage form. His power level in this form is about 172,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Future Zamasu and Goku Black - Future Zamasu shares a brotherly friendship with his alternate counterpart Goku Black and often serves as his partners in crime. Future Zamasu even offers him immortality before Goku Black declined. Future Zamasu and Shido Black - Future Zamasu shares a good relationship with Shido Black who is his alternate counterparts son. Future Zamasu and Shido Black's friendship is similar if not the same relationship as Goku Blacks, as Future Zamasu acts as a mentor to him. Future Zamasu and Shido - Future Zamasu seems to respect Shido, but also hates him as much as he hates Goku. Shido wants to stop him, Goku Black and Shido Black at all cost. Future Zamasu and Miku - Future Zamasu seems to form a partnership with Miku. Alongside Danzo, Miku considers Future Zamasu to be the only male she can tolerate prior to meeting Shido. Future Zamasu later betrays Miku and tried to have her killed, until Shido saved her. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods